Epilogue - Dirty Desire
by DevilK
Summary: Quelques années se sont écoulées depuis sa remise de diplôme à Fuuka. Nous retrouvons Natsuki chez elle, tourmentée par la démone de la luxure en personne. Est-ce que cela inclurait une certaine buveuse de thé et un certain incident avec la Louve libérée de ses chaines ? Maa, probablement oui [ /!\ Yuri - Lemon /!\ ] - [ShizNat/NatShiz] - [Chp.3 En cours d'écriture]
1. Sweet Agony

**Bonjour à toutes et tous cher(e)s lecteurs/lectrices !**

**Je sais déjà ce que vous allez me dire. Oui, j'avais dis ne pas vouloir écrire une suite à _Dirty Desire_ parce que j'avais l'impression de terminer mon histoire en beauté avec le plus beau lemon que je n'ai jamais écris jusque là. Mais, finalement, après m'être relu brièvement, l'envie s'est présentée. Voila xD **

**Cette histoire est donc postée à part, et non pas à la suite, pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est un épilogue et non pas exactement une suite. Je n'ai pas enchaînée avec la revanche de Shizuru pour ne pas risquer de faire moins bien et avoir le sentiment d'avoir gâchée mon histoire.**

**Nous retrouvons donc cette chère Natsuki, quelques années après le scénario de _Dirty Desire_.**

**J'espère que cette petite "suite" vous conviendra autant que l'histoire d'origine. En tout les cas, elle promet d'être aussi mouvementée fufu~ **

**Elle ne contiendra que 4 chapitres entre 5/6 pages pas plus.**

**Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous laisse à votre lecture.**

**Lisez, appréciez (ou non) mais surtout, commentez ! **

**Enjoy ! ;)**

**Amicalement,**

**DevilK.**

* * *

/ ! \ ShizNat / ! \

_\- x -_

_**~ Epilogue Dirty Desire – Sweet Agony ~**_

* * *

_\- x -_

Son corps tremblait de plaisir sous les caresses invisibles. Elle frissonnait agréablement, lui arrachant même un gémissement qui en disait long. Il était lent, sortant paresseusement d'entre ses lèvres, et coulait littéralement hors de sa bouche. La musique jouait encore et encore dans ses oreilles, ce même son enivrant qui l'avait sorti de ses gongs. La louve en elle se manifesta une nouvelle fois, elle en voulait encore. Elle avait faim d'une chair brûlante de désir sous ses doigts et dieu qu'elle aimait ça. Elle en avait besoin maintenant et grogna furieusement de frustration. _Shizuru_. Oui, son corps se raidit d'impatience en voyant l'image de la brune. Elle le sentait revenir, ce sentiment écrasant de ne pas pouvoir assouvir cette envie. Il la frustrait d'autant plus. Elle se languissait de cette peau qu'elle ne pouvait atteindre, les yeux plus sombre que jamais sous les vagues de plaisir. _Shizuruuu_. Elle n'en pouvait plus, la tension qu'elle avait ressentit auparavant, l'assaillit à nouveau. Quelque chose entretenait vicieusement son excitation sans pouvoir l'en empêcher. Les gémissements de la brune et toutes ces images érotiques qui lui revenaient en mémoire, se rejouaient encore et encore dans son esprit. Sa peau frissonnait en réponse, à chacun de ces agréables râles de plaisir. Et cette bouche qui ne cessait de l'appeler, de crier et gémir son nom ! Si seulement elle pouvait dévorer ses appétissantes lèvres, rosées et gonflées à souhait. Un grognement plus furieux et plus exigeant vibrait comme le tonnerre dans sa gorge. Qu'est-ce qui l'en empêchait ? Son corps refusait de bouger, elle était littéralement clouée sur le ventre par une force invisible. L'image de Shizuru qui se déshabillait avec désinvolture et sensualité la rendait folle. Et son sourire taquin, malicieux, coquin, mon dieu ! Elle n'en pouvait vraiment plus, elle la voulait sur le champ. Elle était simplement spectatrice de cette agréable torture et ne pouvait la toucher qu'avec les yeux. Si seulement elle n'était pas contrainte de rester immobile, elle aurait déjà sauter sur la brune ! La frustration, la colère, l'emportait toujours plus loin dans les brumes du désir. Chaque mouvements, chaque courbes ne lui échappaient pas. Son regard avide et brûlant ne ratait aucune partie de ce corps si parfait. Tout son être vibrait pour un simple contact physique avec cette peau crémeuse et tendre à souhait. Elle avait vraiment besoin de soulager sa frustration et son excitation grandissante, contre la déesse devant elle. La louve ne supportait pas d'être en cage, forcée de rester docile et sage.

« _Natsukiii~ _»

Elle en avait la chair de poule et lâcha un profond soupire de contentement en fermant les yeux. Dieu qu'elle aimait cette voix, la sensation d'avoir le corps nue de la brune contre la sienne l'accablait. Elle en avait assez de cette douce torture mais ne voulait pas qu'elle s'arrête pour autant. Des sentiments bien contradictoires qui ne l'aidaient pas à se calmer. Cruelle situation, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas simplement prendre son amante, retrouver monts et merveilles en lui faisait l'amour ?!

Revoir la scène de leur premier ébat était réellement un supplice pour ses sens. Elle avait l'impression d'y être encore, le cœur battant de manière incontrôlable, le goût de Shizuru dans la bouche. Elle en déglutit, poussant une énième lamentation douce et tortueuse. Elle se tortillait sous les sensations plaisantes qui agressaient son épiderme de manières répétées. La tension entre ses cuisses n'en était que plus grande, elle brûlait d'ardeur et de passion. Elle gémit fortement pour un peu d'attention dans cette zone en particulier, sentant déjà une odeur familière lui monter à la tête. Était-ce la sienne ou celle de Shizuru, cuisses écartées juste en face de son visage ? Elle voulait y goûter encore, se perdre dans ce parfum qui envahissait ses narines et la faisait grogner de plus belle. Plus rauque, plus colérique et plus exigeante aussi, ce qui restait de sa voix grondait violemment à l'intérieur. Son amante faisait ressortir son coté le plus unique, sauvage et exclusif. Natsuki devenait folle, consumée par son excitation. Ses mains tremblaient de ne pas pouvoir toucher et sa peau, ne pas être touchée en retour. L'impression qu'une main se glissait paresseusement dans le bas de son dos lui envoya une décharge électrique. Elle sentait les palpitations et les picotements savoureux se glisser dans son bas ventre, en descendant toujours plus bas pour mieux finir leur course sur ce point si sensible à l'heure actuelle. S'en était de trop pour elle, elle avait besoin de sa petite amie et vite. Son souffle se faisait court, laborieux, plus difficile. Son cœur palpitant lui faisait mal à la poitrine et la sensation de cette dernière, frottée contre ce qui semblait être des draps, la faisait gémir un peu plus fort à chaque fois. Elle devait impérativement se libérer de toute cette tension avant de devenir folle pour de bon. _Shizuru !_ Peu importe si elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir, elle voulait au moins que cette dernière la libère. Mais les images de Shizuru ne faisaient que jouer en boucle devant ses yeux mi-clos. Elle se mordit la lèvre quand la sensation d'une caresse farouche le long de sa cuisse la saisit. Ses plaintes se mouraient entre ses lèvres mais pas assez pour ne pas être entendu. Que devait-elle faire pour avoir satisfaction ?! Que cette agréable caresse remonte plus haut et la fasse grimper jusqu'au point de non retour ?! Elle le voulait tellement, elle le mendiait ! Elle grogna le nom de son amante si fort, qu'elle avait la sensation de s'en être percé les tympans et déchiré les poumons. Elle se tortillait, les nerfs à vif, à fleur de peau. Elle le grogna une nouvelle fois, plus exigeante encore. Puis une troisième fois, et encore une quatrième. Plus fort, plus vite, plus désespéré, elle pleurnichait ce contact qui ne venait pas. Son cœur et son corps entier étaient dans la tourmente, hantés par la démone de la luxure en personne. Tout son être tremblait, elle devait se libérer. Elle ferma les yeux, grognant plus furieusement encore. Le nom de Shizuru vibrait dans sa gorge avant de sortir en un râle de plaisir non satisfait.

Le corps raide comme une corde à linge, elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Elle transpirait, couchée sur le ventre, au milieu de son lit en pagaille. Sa respiration n'était que lambeau, l'emprunte de son rêve encore fraîche dans sa mémoire.

« Un rêve … ? »

Incrédule, Kuga soupira de mécontentement, encore prise par les sensations qui l'accablaient. Elle frissonna instinctivement en sentant une humidité familière se glisser dans ses sous-vêtement. _Il ne manquait plus que ça !_, pensa-t-elle alors, plus acculée et frustrée que jamais. Son corps entier réclamait un peu d'attention de la part d'une certaine buveuse de thé mais celle-ci n'était pas là. Shizuru était partie depuis quelques jours déjà, si ce n'est une éternité. Obligations familiales et professionnelles. L'absence de sa compagne était un véritable enfer, surtout depuis qu'elle ne l'avait plus touchée, ni sentit contre sa peau. Dire qu'elle était accro à cette femme était un euphémisme à l'heure actuelle. Dans son état, elle en était carrément raide dingue. Dommage, la brune n'était pas là pour profiter de ses instincts sauvages en sa compagnie. Et dire que depuis leur première fois, elle avait été incapable de l'être à nouveau. Malgré tout les efforts de Shizuru, elle n'avait plus été dans cet état après cette unique fois et s'en voulait un peu. La brune semblait un peu déçu mais ne le lui montrait pas. Elles avaient fait de nombreuses fois l'amour ensemble depuis et en était toujours satisfaite mais aucune ne leur avait procuré autant de plaisir que cette première expérience.

Natsuki soupira avec tristesse cette fois, impossible de le dire à sa compagne. Elle serait certainement vexée de ne pas avoir été capable de la rendre incontrôlable alors que son rêve, si. Abattue, la jeune femme enfouis son visage dans les oreillers en gémissant.

_Je suppose qu'une douche ne me ferait pas de mal après ça._ Elle se leva mais la sensation des draps lui glissant sur la peau, lui arrachèrent un soupire bruyant et désireux. _Oh bon sang !_ Ses nerfs étaient encore à fleur de peau, elle ne serait pas étonnée de voir ses yeux assombris par le désir si elle se croisait dans un miroir. Son cœur battait encore la chamade et l'odeur de Shizuru, flottant dans l'air, mélangé à celle de son excitation ne faisait qu'en rajouter une couche.

« Bon sang Shizuru, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas là ?! »

La jeune femme savait parfaitement que personne ne lui répondrait mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de décharger sa frustration à voix haute et se maudire, elle et son corps capricieux. Rageuse comme jamais, la louve se jeta hors du lit et bouillonnait, le pas pressé, en direction de la salle de bain. Elle se déshabilla naturellement avant d'y être, laissant un t-shirt par ici et une culotte humide par là. Elle ne prit pas la peine de fermer la porte non plus, elle était seule après tout. A son grand regret.

Son reflet lui faisait de l'œil dans le grand miroir. Elle tourna la tête et grimaça en se regardant. Comme elle s'y attendait, ses yeux brûlaient d'impatience, plus foncés et voilés par les brumes de la tentation. Agacée, elle détourna le regard et entra dans sa douche mais l'eau ne la soulageait pas, au contraire. Chaque gouttes tombant sur son corps et glissant sur sa peau, lui arrachaient de faible gémissements. Elle se mordit la lèvre plus fermement, fermant les yeux et se retenant comme elle le pouvait. Trop tard cependant, le nom de son amante coulait déjà entre ses lèvres en la faisant trembler. Elle la désirait terriblement à cet instant mais la brune n'était pas là. Reviendrait-elle seulement dans les prochains jours ? Difficile à dire, elle-même ne savait pas quand elle en aurait terminé. Pouvait-elle seulement se retenir en sachant cela ? Probablement pas, même si elle le souhaitait fortement. Une situation insupportable qui lui donnait littéralement envie d'exploser. La pauvre Natsuki n'osait même pas se laver, de peur de ne pas pouvoir s'arrêter si son désir l'emportait sur sa raison. La tension entre ses jambes était toujours présente et ne la quitterait pas tout de suite. Elle n'allait tout de même pas se résigner à prendre une douche froide quand même, si … ?

« Je te hais, stupide réunion ! »

Même une douche froide n'arriverait pas à calmer la sensation de brûlure qu'elle ressentait partout sur son corps. Elle poussa un bruyant et profond soupire de désolation, Shizuru n'était pas là et elles manquaient l'occasion tans attendue de ressentir la passion ardente de leur premier émois. La frustration était à son paroxysme, la jeune femme se résigna et tourna le robinet à fond.

« Ah ! »

Évidemment, le froid n'est pas la plus agréable des sensations, Natsuki.

* * *

**C'est tout pour aujourd'hui mais rendez-vous prochainement pour un nouveau chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à visiter mon profil, je le met à jour régulièrement pour vous informer de mon avancer sur mes différentes fictions. Je n'ai pas encore écrit le chapitre 2 mais ça ne devrait plus tarder. Si j'obtiens assez de review, je la posterait assez rapidement.**


	2. Beautiful Pleasure

**Bonjour à vous cher(e)s lect(rices)eurs !**

**Le voici enfin, le deuxième chapitre de l'Epilogue de Dirty Desire. J'ai choisi pour cette partie de faire la narration du point de vue de Shizuru, rien de bien nouveaux en sommes. Comme vous pouvez le deviner, un lemon ne tardera pas à pointer le bout de son nez dès le chapitre 3 alors ceux qui n'aiment pas le yuri, passez votre chemin.**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour me faire part de vos avis.**

**A bientôt pour la suite.**

**Amicalement,**

**DevilK.**

**Ps : je m'excuse encore pour les fautes !**

* * *

/ ! \ ShizNat / ! \

_\- x -_

_**~ Epilogue Dirty Desire – Beautiful Pleasure ~**_

* * *

_\- x -_

Un sourire satisfait et impatient aux lèvres, une jolie brune se déhanchait gracieusement dans le couloir. Ces deux semaines loin de son foyer et de sa tendre compagne lui avaient semblé interminables, elle ne pouvait plus attendre. Plus elle se rapprochait de sa destination et plus l'envie de se précipiter dans son appartement se faisait ressentir. Elle avait déjà l'image de sa petite Natsuki en tête, un regard hébété et l'air surpris. Elle avait vraiment hâte de se jeter dans ses bras et l'embrasser maintenant, son sourire s'élargissant à cette idée. Le pas plus rapide, elle se présenta devant sa porte et la déverrouilla. Elle entra et retira son manteau, ainsi que sa veste, le plus silencieusement possible. La brune avait envie de surprendre sa compagne, qui ne l'attendait certainement pas aujourd'hui, et s'aventura dans la pièce principale à pas de loup. Mais le silence total dans leur nid d'amour l'inquiéta un peu, sa tendre moitié n'était nul part en vue. Peut-être que la jeune femme était sortie ? Elle ferma les yeux un instant, une main sur la joue. Non, la moto de sa belle était garée dans le parking souterrain. Peut-être que Mai était venue la chercher plus tôt ? Elle fronça les sourcils. Non, Reito lui avait avouer son intention d'emmener la jeune femme dans une station balnéaire pour la semaine. Mais alors, où pouvait bien être son ange de minuit ?

Soudain, elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, un frisson lui parcourant l'échine. Venait-elle à l'instant, d'entendre un … ? Un nouveau frisson, plus agressif celui-ci, se glissa sur sa peau. Elle était sûr d'avoir entendu un bruit mais pas n'importe lequel. Ses oreilles ne la trompaient jamais, elle avait l'ouïe fine comme personne. Surtout quand il s'agissait de Natsuki il faut bien l'avouer. La brune s'avança vers leur chambre, à patte de velours, avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Elle trembla d'un seul coup, elle avait encore entendu ce son agréable qui faisait battre son cœur avec anticipation. Elle en était sûr maintenant, sa compagne était à la maison mais pourquoi diable gémissait-elle de cette façon ? Elle écarquilla les yeux, son sang ne faisant qu'un tour dans ses veines. Sa chère et tendre ne serait pas en train de la tromper, n'est-ce pas ?! L'aura sombre de Fujino se montra, un mauvais sourire sur les lèvres. Elle n'était plus une HiME mais cela ne l'empêchait en rien d'être effrayante. Pas besoin de Kiyohime ni de son élément pour passer un sale quart d'heure en sa compagnie. Vraiment effrayante... Sans perdre un instant de plus, la jeune femme ouvrit la porte sans ménagement, bien décidée à en découdre si besoin. Mais celle-ci se retrouva bien vite prise au dépourvu en constatant que sa compagne était seule dans leur lit, profondément endormi dans un rêve visiblement très érotique à en juger par son état. La brune porta une main à sa bouche, rougissant furieusement. Son amour de Kuga se tortillait, gémissait et l'appelait en soupirant et frissonnant.

« Shizuruuu ... »

Fujino se raidit d'un seul coup, sa peau électrisée par l'écoute de cette voix rauque et pleine d'envie. Elle pouvait sentir son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine, l'excitation pointait déjà le bout de son nez. Un sourire farouche se glissa lentement sur ses lèvres, elle s'approcha du lit à pas de loup avant de s'y asseoir. Natsuki remuait, couchée sur le ventre, elle soupirait en s'accrochant aux draps. La tentation était trop forte, la brune se pencha sur son oreille et gémit son nom avec beaucoup d'envie et espièglerie.

« Natsukiii~»

La réaction ne tarda pas à venir. La louve endormie soupira de contentement, la voix de Shizuru dans ses oreilles lui donnait la chair de poule. Celle-ci avait bien du mal à se retenir de la réveiller pour la satisfaire et soulager ses propres besoins de plus en plus oppressant. Mais d'un autre coté, la démone en elle avait très envie de profiter de la situation et entretenir l'excitation flagrante de l'animal qui sommeillait. Son corps en tremblait de plaisir, le souvenir agréable de leur première fois ne l'avait jamais quitté. Non, l'occasion était trop belle, elle ne pouvait pas passer à coté. Si son amante en rêvait elle aussi, elle devrait en savourer chaque secondes. Son comportement, même plongée dans les brumes du sommeil, ne la trompait pas. La bête avide de chair en elle se débattait furieusement, exactement comme ce jour là. A la hâte, elle retira ses vêtements, qu'elle cacha sous le lit, ne restant qu'en sous vêtement. Prudemment, elle grimpa au dessus de la jeune femme avant de se coucher sur elle. En aucun cas elle ne devait la sortir de son état actuelle même si elle brûlait d'impatience à l'idée de toucher et être touchée en retour. D'une main tremblante qu'elle essayait en vain de calmer, elle écarta quelques cheveux couleur nuit de la nuque qu'elle convoitait avant d'y déposer ses lèvres. Natsuki avait la peau tellement chaude, légèrement humide par cette petite couche de sueur. Son goût salé ravivait de nombreux souvenirs très agréables, faisant gémir la brune faiblement. Déviant paresseusement dans son cou, elle sentait son amante déglutir contre ses lèvres avant de l'appeler une nouvelle fois en gémissant, pleurant presque. La démone en était plus que ravie, sa main se glissait déjà le long de sa cuisse en remontant sur sa hanche. Son toucher était presque fantomatique, sans pression aucune. La sensation entre ses jambes la faisait vibrer de toute part, elle se torturait à agir ainsi mais elle aimait ça. La jeune femme sous son corps embrasé par la passion grognait de plus en plus fort à mesure que ses doigts agiles se déplaçaient sur son sein. Le cœur de Natsuki battait comme un diable dans sa poitrine, elle le sentait contre sa paume. Son épiderme était assaillit de vague incessante de frissons agréables qui faisait aussi beaucoup de bien la démone. Les mains crispées de son amante, jusque là accrochées fermement aux draps, commencèrent à trembler. La voix rauque et désireuse de l'endormie grondait dans sa gorge, le nom de son amante sur les lèvres. Shizuru n'en pouvait plus, la louve la mettait dans tout ses états. Rougissante comme jamais, elle osa s'aventurer plus bas, un doigt glissant lentement dans le bas de son dos. Kuga en avait le souffle court, l'oxygène avait visiblement du mal à parvenir jusqu'à ses poumons. Ses hanches se balançait légèrement, appuyant là où son plaisir s'accumulait, inconsciente d'alimenter le désir et excitée le corps au dessus du sien. La brune se mordit la lèvre pour taire son gémissement de plaisir, luttant contre l'envie folle de se frotter contre les fesses de son amante. A remuer de cette façon pour se soulager contre le lit, sa petite Natsuki ne tarderait pas à venir. Elle commençait à gémir plus fort, à bout de souffle, se déplaçant de plus en plus vite pour se libérer. Ne voulant pas qu'une telle chose se produise dans l'immédiat, Fujino bloqua les mouvements de plus en plus exigeant en exerçant plus de pression contre son corps. La louve grogna de plus belle, enfouis dans son oreiller. La brune ne pouvait pas être plus stimuler, elle caressa l'entre jambe de la demoiselle, remarquant combien elle était excitée en sentant une humidité familière sous ses doigts. Celle-ci se mordit la lèvre aussitôt pour empêcher qu'un énième son de satisfaction ne sorte de sa bouche. Malheureusement pour elle, ses soupires et râles de plaisirs coulaient d'entre ses lèvres comme de l'eau le ferait d'une bouteille. Elle appelait son amante, mendiait pour son contact sans savoir que c'est elle qui entretenait farouchement son excitation depuis le début. Le corps de Natsuki devenait incontrôlable, elle tremblait, vibrait, grognait aussi dangereusement que le tonnerre. Elle perdait patience et cela se voyait bien, Shizuru ne pouvait plus rester là sans risquer de la réveiller pour de bon. Elle se releva assez vite et sortie de la chambre, son amante ne cessant de prononcer son nom avant de le grogner dans un dernier râle de plaisir.

Le cœur battant comme un fou, les joues aussi rouges que ses yeux, la brune ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle avait surpris son amour de Kuga en train de fantasmer sur sa personne. Elle en était sûr à présent, la louve était de sortie. Il lui en aura fallut du temps mais elle était bien là, pour son plus grand plaisir. Mais comment faire savoir à sa compagne qu'elle était rentrée et plus que disposée à lui faire l'amour ? Surtout dans sa tenue actuelle et dans son état, sa dentelle en soie mauve était marquée d'une tâche sombre. Preuve indéniable que cette petite session avant les choses sérieuse l'avait grandement mise dans l'ambiance adéquat. Une main sur son cœur pour le calmer, elle pouvait entendre le bruissement des draps ainsi que la douce voix de son être cher.

« Un rêve … ? »

Elle était réveillée ! Shizuru tendit un peu plus l'oreille pour mieux entendre son ange de minuit soupirer tristement avant de soupirer de plaisir quelques secondes après.

« Bon sang Shizuru, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas là ?! »

Un sourire taquin se glissa sur les lèvres de la fautive. _Mais je suis là_, pensa-t-elle alors. Il est certain que la brune se chargerait avec soin de son désir non satisfait. Un grognement irrité retentit, suivit par le son de pas qui s'éloignaient. Osant jeter un coup d'œil, la tête brune regarda dans la pièce. Natsuki était visiblement partie prendre une douche à en juger par le son qui sortait de la salle de bain. A pas de loup, elle entra de nouveau dans la chambre et ne pouvait que sourire d'avantage en voyant le t-shirt par terre, non loin d'une culotte en dentelle tout aussi marquée que la sienne. La jeune femme visiblement nue n'avait pas prit la peine de fermer la porte derrière elle, lui laissant tout le loisir de l'entendre gémir et la réclamer encore. Elle ferma les yeux un instant pour apprécier ce doux requiem. C'est sûr, elle donnerait satisfaction à cet animal affamé avant la faim de journée.

« Je te hais, stupide réunion ! »

La louve était en colère et frustrée, ce qui la faisait trembler d'anticipation et d'excitation. Son corps désirait ardemment le contact de sa compagne, surtout après avoir été absente aussi longtemps. Des fantasmes plein la tête, elle imaginait déjà la longue session de rattrapage qu'y l'attendait. Vu l'état de son amante, elle ne voulait plus attendre une seule seconde de plus. Son coté pervers et aguicheur se languissait d'être soumis aux exigence de la louve, une nouvelle fois.

« Ah ! »

Ses sens en alerte, la brune ne savait pas si sa louve avait déjà entreprit de se soulager seule ou non. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle fasse une telle chose alors qu'elle était juste là, en sous-vêtement. Elle les retira et entra à son tour dans la salle de bain. Natsuki était là, tête baissée sous le jet froid, la main encore sur le robinet. Shizuru ne tarda pas à se glisser dans son dos, une main sur la sienne. Elle enroula son bras libre autour de la louve qui sursauta à son contact pendant qu'elle réglait l'eau à une température plus agréable.

« Ara, ara. Tu vas attraper froid mon amour. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai ce qu'il te faut pour réchauffer ton corps glacé. »

Ses quelques mots susurrés dans son oreille faisaient trembler la louve qui se retourna pour embrasser la femme qui faisait battre son cœur. Encore éprise par son rêve, elle était disposée à lui donner forme dés maintenant. Elle enroula ses bras autour de la brune et soupira de bonheur dans sa bouche. Elle répétait le nom de Shizuru encore et encore. L'urgence de ses besoins se sentait dans ses gestes, sa voix, ses baisers. La brune en avait déjà le tournis, elle avait tellement prié pour mettre sa moitié dans cet état. Enfin, elle la retrouvait.


End file.
